


【Evanstan】Whispering to you

by Winta



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winta/pseuds/Winta
Summary: Chris撞見Seb的小秘密。





	【Evanstan】Whispering to you

1\. 

Chris其實一開始看到的只有背影。

他也沒特別做什麼，跟蹤對方，觀察對方之類的舉動。他只是靜靜坐在公車站旁提供的長椅上，百無聊賴的等著公車從地平線冒出一顆頭。

他只是眼角瞥見了那件眼熟的墨綠底黑格紋的襯衫（跟那頭象徵性的棕色捲毛）鬼鬼祟祟的冒出，左顧右盼，又站在馬路旁猶豫了大概2、3分鐘，才走進那家店。

那家就在Chris公車站正對面的性[]用品店。

Chris其實對那家店好奇很久了，只是他覺得自己用不到就沒去特別注意。從那側路頭經過時，他也總因為害羞而特別轉向街的另一頭。

但是現在這個角度看得很清楚，那家店叫做Whisper，adult superstore不大不小的壓在花體英文下。白色的大門遮掩了各種好奇心，卻又拉扯出Chris所有天馬行空的幻想——又或者說是那撮消失在門後的棕色髮絲牽扯起了Chris所有遐想。

等了半天的公車終於從山下晃晃悠悠的開了上來，停在站邊。司機看長椅上的人一動不動，還以為他是在等別號車，所以晃晃悠悠的又開走了。

Chris那天又錯過了兩班車，才躲在長椅後又看見了那鬼鬼祟祟的人影。一樣的外衣一樣的髮型，走進去的態度跟走出來的卻相差甚遠。

啊，不過他看見迎面而來的路人看見他從情[]趣用品店走出來還是害羞的愣了一下。

蓬鬆的半長髮仿佛也在開心，在那人頭上一跳一跳的，還有幾絲調皮的落在額前。小孩子肉感的手指除了將它重新梳回耳後還多了一個塑膠袋，上面印的商標卻是Walmart。

Chris微微揚起了眉毛，又把長手長腳往後收了一點，確保對方不會看見自己。他當然不是一直躲在這裡，只是他坐在長椅上，從大門旁的狹窄的方形玻璃窗——也是唯一一個可以稍稍看見店裡動靜的地方——藍色的眼珠捕捉到了墨綠色的動靜，他匆忙地站起身，向後翻的時候還不小心磕到了右腳踝。

他將自己縮成一團球，只露出一雙半圓形的眼睛在長椅邊緣眨啊眨。對方沒看見自己，開心的一蹦一跳往另一邊走了。Chris忍住了跟過去的衝動，拍了拍屁股下的土又重新坐回長椅上。

幸好這站比較偏僻，沒有其他人等車，不然他們全會見著Chris臉上這想笑又憋著不笑最後標誌的五官全部擠在一起的奇怪表情。

2\. 

他還是照常像Sebastian一起行動。

在大學剛開始的時候，Anthony帶著Sebastian，Chris跟Scarlett，四個人一拍即合就組成了讀書會，週末或做團體作業的時候都會約在其中一人的家討論。

距離他撞見對方從Whisper走出來已經過了兩個禮拜，Chris上次來Sebastian的公寓也不過是一個月前，他卻覺得一切都不一樣了。

整潔還是一樣整潔，CD櫃上和電視機下的影片過依然整齊；簡約還是一樣簡約，淺藍色的牆上沒有一點污漬，棕色的沙發套看上去像是前幾天才換過的，白色的大理石茶几上還擺著幾本小說，Chris認得其中一本——《Before Sunrise》，是他不久前向Sebastian介紹過的。

但他腦中忍不住冒出一點點不該有的幻想。

他甚至不知道那家店裡具體賣些什麼，或是Seb到底買了什麼。他只是看見新的沙發套腦海裡就自己冒出了Seb可能在這裡做了些什麼事、濺出了什麼樣的液體，才把舊沙發套拿去洗⋯⋯當然啦，這些也不過是他自己的幻想。

Sebastian拿出了一些簡單的飲料跟點心在餐桌上，示意他們今天在這裡讀書，Anthony跟Scarlett也沒想有什麼不對，直接就過去抓起了點心拿出了課本。

只有Chris想到他們之前一直都是在Seb房間讀書的。

Sebastian的臥室很大，要說為什麼，因為他特意挑了一間主臥佔大面積的公寓來租。他覺得客廳、廚房或著餐廳都不重要，畢竟平常客人也不多，唯獨主臥，他自己要睡的地方，一定要又大又舒適，書桌書櫃地毯浴室零食櫃沙發躺椅落地窗甚至床前還有空地，讓自己週末一步都不踏出去還能生存。

這也是為什麼他們之前都在臥室裡讀書的原因，Sebastian的書桌後方有著一小塊空地，擺上地毯再拿出一個小矮桌就又是一個可以讀書的地方。Scarlett一直很喜歡那地毯的質感，Anthony則是喜歡賴在窗邊的躺椅上休息。

換作平常，Chris就會安安靜靜地坐在Seb旁邊，偶爾看旁邊的人皺起眉頭嘟起紅唇的時候側過去看他哪裡不解，伸出修長的手指這邊指指那邊點點，化解Sebastian的疑惑。

可是今天所有東西都不一樣了，Chris在跟著Sebastian走進房間時這麼想道。

3\. 

Sebastian原本打算趁Chris注意到客廳茶几上的那幾本小說前都收回去。不認真看還好，一細看發現那些小說全是Chris提過自己很喜歡的那幾本。哪有人會因為朋友聊天隨口說說，就把那些可能本人都不記得書名的小說都買下來的？

除非自己看對方不只是朋友。

Sebastian在那天Anthony說要給他介紹個人之前就喜歡上Chris了，他第一次見到他是在那家情[]趣用品店內。他發誓那天只是被Chace開著玩笑拉進去逛逛，說真的他從沒想過自己需要那些東西。可是當他一轉頭，從那家店唯一的玻璃窗望出去時，他看見的是一個青年，棕髮藍眼，堅毅的下顎線旁還有幾點胡渣，穿著簡單大方的藍色襯衫，白底內衣，些微刷破的牛仔褲，頭戴著耳罩式耳機。

那人被陽光打照的好像披著一層光，卻一點也不影響他閱讀。骨節分明的食指輕輕按壓著那本書的書背，偶爾還伸出舌頭舔一下另一隻手的食指再溫柔的翻過書頁，看得Sebastian混身燥熱。

Sebastian後來為了再看見那人一次，又跑去了情趣用品店幾次，去了第三次才終於把店名記起來，成功輸入google地圖裡，可惜那幾次他都落空了。

大學開學後Chace跟他不同校，只能偶爾兩人都很閒的時候在週末打打球。不過幸好那個叫Anthony的黑人室友第一天就和自己成了很好的朋友，Sebastian才不至於一個人孤零零的走在回宿舍路上。

Anthony那傢伙是個天生的戲精，所有情緒在他臉上都直接翻倍放大，為人開朗講話幽默還自帶冷笑話，跟他對話完全不用找話題，連怕生的Sebastian都跟著笑出來。

殊不知Anthony找來的人更是厲害：棕色髮絲在陽光照耀下比剛染金髮的Scarlett還要顯眼，不笑的時候半圓形的藍色眼睛看起來認真又深情，笑起來眼尾都要彎下顴骨，嘴角倒是拉上耳根，再加上手上的小動作頻頻拍上自己或是Seb軟綿綿的胸脯。

看對方如此熟練的動作，Sebastian都不知道該不該臉紅了。只能裝作不在意，然後被對方魔性的笑聲一起逗笑。

他很喜歡跟Chris待在一起，而他也很幸運地得到了站在他最親近的位置。

這樣就可以了，Sebastian心想。他不敢多得，所以剩下多餘的慾望可以自己解決，Whisper的老闆都跟他混熟了正等著他用那些折價卷呢。

Sebastian完全沒意識到，自己盯著Chris的眼神都被Anthony跟Scarlett甚至其他跟他倆同班的朋友們都注意到了。簡單來說就是全世界都知道就他倆當事人沒有注意到。

所以當他終於將整疊小說都收好，確定他們散落在書櫃的各個位置一點都不明顯時，轉過身來就被近在咫尺的Chris嚇到了。

對方像是在找什麼東西一樣，一會盯著書桌一會又往書櫃上掃幾眼，最後像是放棄了一樣將視線放回自己臉上。Sebastian不自在的挪了娜，就怕他看見了自己剛放回書櫃上的小說們。

「Chris⋯⋯？」他小心翼翼的問，「你在找什麼東西嗎？」

4\. 

嘿你知道嗎我上次看見你從情趣用品店走出來了所以我在想能不能借我看你買了些啥用他們做了些什麼？

Chris當然不能這麼說，雖然他承認自己從走盡臥房之後就忍不住一直幻想著Seb在那張柔軟的大床上自[]慰的模樣。

他大概查過Whisper可能會賣的用具，不外乎就是假[]屌、肛[]插、潤[]滑液等，口味重一點就是手[]銬、口[]栓和眼罩，興趣廣泛一點再來一些色[]情內衣以及各類職業的制服。

他才沒有很認真查，他只是希望多了解⋯⋯不，他自己的話不需要了解這些東西，只是當牽扯到Sebastian的時候一切都變得很重要了。

所以他查了有哪些初學者可能會用的東西還有注意事項，但他其實不知道Sebastian是不是初學者。

Chris一想到Sebastian害羞地跑進那家店又一臉神清氣爽的走出來的模樣他就胃裡一把火。他也不知道自己在不開心什麼，他只是有點羨慕可以手把手介紹產品給他、看著他靦腆驚慌的神情、告訴他自己怎麼做的店員罷了。

他甚至羨慕最後可以成功進入他身體的那些道具。

不知道是什麼時候起——可能也就是第一次見到Sebastian的時候吧——那時Anthony連個人影都沒見到，Chris倒是一眼就認出了國中同學Scarlett。對方染了一頭金髮，依舊窈窕的身材跟凜冽得彷彿看穿一切的眼神讓Chris覺得自己不會認錯。

跟老友相識之後Chris馬上就注意到了角落那個安靜的男孩子，明明自己只是打算掃一圈新生派對，卻不知怎的眼珠就在那邊定住了，好像不是自己的一樣。

男孩（Chris覺得他應該跟自己年紀一樣大，可他就是想這樣叫他）穿著墨綠色的襯衫帶著黑色的格紋，端端正正地坐在椅子上，居然還將雙手交疊在膝蓋上，這傢伙是小學生嗎？

五光十色的LED燈交錯的打在派對現場，不時幾把掃過男孩的頭頂，硬是將他的不融入刻畫在Chris的腦內。而他的異狀馬上就被眼尖的Scarlett發現了，她說：「有目標了？」

Chris失笑，「什麼目標？」

「⋯⋯只不過有點在意而已。」

沒想到過幾天神通廣大的Scarlett還真將對方找到了他面前，只是還帶了另外一個小夥子。不對，不如說是這叫Anthony的傢伙把Seb帶來的，Chris感謝他，卻又嫉妒他跟Seb同一寢室的現實。

好不容易，Chris的意識從第一次見面，Sebastian那雙水汪汪的puppy eyes拉回，又落入現在面前的puppy eyes。一樣的大眼睛，一樣令人著迷的灰綠色，Chris不知怎麼就覺得裡頭混了一點情色。

他怎麼也想不到那時那個內向害羞的孩子有一天會踏進情[]趣用品店，但是⋯⋯該怎麼說，他還挺開心的？

Chris抑制不住自己的嘴角微微一翹。

5\. 

「你知道嗎，Sebastian？」他看著那雙扁薄卻形狀美好的兩片唇瓣緩緩張開又闔上，才意識到對方在喊自己的名字，「我知道你的小秘密。」

Sebastian難耐的又扭了扭腰，他不知道自己是什麼時候被Chris卡在他和書櫃之間的，他只知道現在Chris靠太近了，近到呼吸的氣息會打在自己臉上。

Sebastian比Chris矮一點點，他曾為這一點點的身高差開心了一會，又因為發現自己完全沒有機會用到這個身高差而把自己丟入了低潮好幾天。

現在他用到了，卻又害羞的不知所措。雙手不知道往哪兒放，就被Chris抓住，兩邊手背都被吻了一下，然後按壓在自己頭的兩側。

感受到Chris的唇瓣移到頸側，氣息也全部灑在哪裡，激得Sebastian瑟縮了一下。他真想把自己的心臟就這樣捏停，只希望Chris不要注意到他加速狂跳的頸動脈。

但事實總是與願違和：Chris舔了上去。

Sebastian的腦袋當場掛機，沒意識到對方意猶未盡的又多舔了很多很多下。他沒辦法思考Chris說的小秘密是什麼，但直覺告訴他一定是比小說要更可怕的事情——就比如他後面那濕軟的地方現在正咆哮著要衝出來的小東西？

想到這裡，Sebastian的腰就軟了。他的理智不足以支撐他思考到為什麼Chris會知道他在後面塞了一顆跳[]蛋，他明明就用不到幾次。

其實在打開門看到Chris那張朝氣勃勃的臉之後他就後悔了，卻也壓抑不住興奮，老天也像幫助Sebastian一樣沒有給他閒下來的機會，反而直接被Chris逮了個正著。

Sebastian覺得害羞、覺得受委屈，眼淚撲簌簌的向下滾，但他的下身一點也不配合的膨脹了起來，總覺得屁股也蠢蠢欲動。

老早就把大腿卡在Sebastian腿間的Chris當然沒有錯過這個小改變，他雙手捧起Sebastian羞得通紅的臉蛋，分別在兩頰都落下數次親吻，小聲地哄著Sebastian：「乖⋯Sebby⋯⋯乖，別怕。」說完又吻上Sebastian的唇，像是補償一樣輕柔、一樣穩重。

Sebastian的雙手剛從Chris手中滑落，就環上了Chris的後頸，左邊大腿內側更是不知羞恥的磨蹭著Chris的腰側。Sebastian不知道自己正無意識地做著什麼，也不知道Chris為什麼要這樣安慰他。他只覺得被Chris親吻很舒服，這也是他一直以來想要的。

忽然一陣天旋地轉，Sebastian的後背落入了床墊，屁股卻沒有。他睜大了迷濛的雙眼，愣愣的看著Chris捧起他的臀瓣，色情而紳士的按壓了起來。

他的雙眼被逐漸被情慾所蒙蔽，更別說那一直在他後穴裡不知疲憊的運作著的小東西。他覺得自己就像女孩子一樣，因為Chris的動作而濕透了下身，情不自禁的想要張開雙腿。

Chris像是了解他一樣把他的雙腿都放在了肩上，俯下身又繼續親吻Sebastian，親吻他的額頭，他的雙眼，鼻梁、鼻尖、雙頰，簡直是要把Seb整個人都吃下去，直到Sebastian哼哼唧唧地又哭了起來。

Chris的雙手僵在Sebastian的腰側，掀起的上衣也尷尬的卡在相同的位置，他有些緊張。看對方又哭了起來，該不會Sebastian一點都不願意吧？他以為這是雙向的意願，沒想到只有自己嗎？

「Sebastian？」他確認道，回應的只有Sebastian抽泣不已的擤鼻。

「Sebastian？」他又問了一遍，「我嚇到你了嗎？」他將雙手從衣服下抽出，又將對方的雙腿放下，撥開Sebastian凌亂的髮絲，看清他整張潮紅的臉。

Sebastian的抽噎停不下來，他覺得自己太不檢點了。一定是因為他對著Chris有著性[]幻想，又去什麼情[]趣用品店，雖然不知道Chris為什麼知道，不過現在搞得Chris現在覺得自己是個隨便的傢伙了，隨時想來一發都可以。

「不是⋯這樣⋯⋯Chris⋯⋯」他試圖想解釋，可是哭得上氣不接下氣的嗓子卻不給他這個機會。Chris心疼的將對方摟在懷裡，就差沒拿自己的上衣去抹對方的臉，「不是怎樣？」他問。

「我⋯⋯不是⋯⋯我、我喜歡⋯⋯嗚⋯對不起⋯⋯」Sebastian想講的事情太多，語言能力卻又成正比的直線減弱。Chris有聽沒有懂，又怕誤會Sebastian的心意，只是將對方抱在懷裡不敢輕舉妄動。

等到Sebastian冷靜下來了一些，他將整張臉都埋進Chris的胸膛，果不其然發現上面都是自己弄的水漬。Sebastian臉又紅了起來，這次不是因為羞恥——好吧，可能還是有一點——是因爲開心。他的手環上Chris的後背，深呼吸了幾次決定將所有的事情都說出來：

「Chris，我喜歡你。」

感受到手裡的肌肉瞬間僵硬，Sebastian又攥緊了一些，他說：「我很抱歉，但是這個姿勢可以維持到我說完嗎？」

「⋯⋯嗯。」

Sebastian聽見悶聲的回應，在心裡又說了一串抱歉才接下去：「我很早以前就喜歡上你了，遠在大學開始之前。」

「那時我不認識你，只是單純被你的外貌吸引著。可是現在我在這裡，在這和你不近不遠的位置上，理解了你，碰觸到了你，平時的自制力都都化成了碎片。」

「我開始想要更多的接觸，想要更多的擁抱，甚至想要跟你做超出朋友範圍的事情。」

「總之，我想要說的是，我並不是那麼輕浮的人，是因為對方是你我才克制不住的做這種事的。」

聽到這裡，Chris就不能自己的想要調戲一下這可愛的孩子，他說：「什麼事？你是說跑去情[]趣用品店消費嗎？」

「對⋯⋯你知道的，我現在屁股裡塞了一顆跳蛋，還在動。」

「等等，什麼？！」

Chris原本是想享受一下Sebastian軟嫩的告白，可能還收穫幾個害羞的眼神，沒想到直接來了一場實境秀。他順著Sebastian光滑的背脊向下探的手掌硬生生卡在了股溝上方，探也不是要探也不是。探是怕Sebastian覺得太快，不探又覺得對不起自己。

「Um⋯⋯」

Sebastian鬆開了手，向上抬眼就撞見對方困擾的眼神，他苦笑了一下，說：「抱歉，噁心到你了。」

Chris這才後知後覺的發現Sebastian跟他煩惱的完全不是同件事，他立刻按住了Sebastian圓潤的肩頭，手上稍微使了點力，不小心把Sebastian直接推倒在了床上。

Sebastian睜大雙眼，無辜的眨著眼皮，說：「不Chris，你不用⋯⋯」

「不不不，我也喜歡你，Sebastian。」說完這句話，Chris也不給Sebastian反應的閒暇，直勾勾地撞上對方柔軟的唇瓣。他又是吸又是咬，將要把Sebastian拆吃入腹的慾望完全地表現出來，也很滿意的在腰側上又感受到某雙腳的重量。

Chris睜開眼，把Sebastian陷入情慾的過程盡收眼底，他的雙手回到剛才停住了位置，還得寸進尺的將上衣全部掀開，全部堆在Sebastian的腋下，低頭就含住了左側粉嫩的乳[]粒，也不忘用大拇指輕輕掠過右側。

Sebastian倒抽一口氣，敏感的向上彈了一下腰，又被Chris有力的手掌按回原地，固定的他只能用力深呼吸，卻不知這動作只是將自己又往對方口中多送了點。

Sebastian的意識還停在自己告白的那段話，他甚至懷疑最後是自己聽錯了，不過自己解釋過了，那麼現在這個發展也是可以接受的⋯⋯吧？

迷茫之中，Sebastian聽見Chris低沈的嗓音，夾雜著情慾在他耳邊根本就是春藥，他說：「既然你給了我準備了一頓大餐，那我就不客氣了。」

6\. 

Anthony把盤子上最後一塊薯片塞進嘴裡，末了還舔了舔手指，看向對面的金髮女郎，她早已把背包都整理好了。

「早跟你說今天讀不了書了，」她俐落的背起書包，「走了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 其實本來是想寫Chris跟Seb玩情趣用品噠(´･ω･`)  
> 結果寫上車了還緊急煞車，甩出去的乘客對不起了，我還沒拿到駕照，是假車，假車。  
> 之後看能不能再寫他們開開心心快快樂樂你情我願激情玩耍(?)的畫面。
> 
> 謝謝看到這裡的各位小天使！


End file.
